Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5x - 9}{9} \times \dfrac{2}{6x}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ (5x - 9) \times 2 } { 9 \times 6x}$ $k = \dfrac{10x - 18}{54x}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{5x - 9}{27x}$